When It Rains and Demons
by Bloody Mononoke
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan. September 13, 1987 - December 9, 2006. Reborn as a vampire! Nah. Reborn as a demon. KICKASS VERSION OF "When It Rains". Rated M.
1. Prologue: Shooting Out The Pain:Summon

**hey, guys! so this is me and my friends idea a little kickass version of When It Rains. I know, I know, you guys really wanted to read what happens next in that story but i wanted it to end it like that so you guys can create her power and choose who is going to win ;)**

**anyways, as you have probably guessed, this story has to do with demons. Spice it up a little bit, you know? lol. Just give it a try and you might really really like it. **

**Special dedication to _pauliebleeker13_**

_Enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters!_

* * *

Why?

Why did they leave me? Was it just some sick joke that all vampires do to human beings when they are bored? Was it all a lie? The fact that they loved me. Was my presence just a play toy to him? Did they even care about me? Did they save me from James just because they wanted to play with me more? So that it would hurt me more when they would leave me like this. Was it all a lie? Tell me. Tell me.

How could they do this to me? Esme, Carsile, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie. Edward. They just leave like that.

Someday, I just wish that they would come back. Come back to me and just tell me that it was all a joke. It wouldn't be funny at all but at least I would know that they did care for me, they did love me. Untill then, do I just have to suffer this miserable darkness? Do I have to face that painful moment everyday, again, and again, and again in my dreams? Why do I have to suffer? God, why? Is the only option to get out of this hell hole is just die in a hell hole? If it is, then I would gladly take that option.

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, eyes closed, tears silently flowing down my both red cheeks. Thinking about all the good memories I had with the Cullens.

Esme, who always treated me like her real daughter with her warm kindness. Carsile, who was always there for me and considered me as his real daughter. Alice, who was my best friend, always dragging me to go shopping, which somehow made me smile and happy. Jasper, who was always a kind, protective brother for me. Emmet, with his huge hugs and smiles, always brighting up my day. Rosalie, who was still my sister in a weird somewhat way. I loved all of them. I miss all of them.

I was smiling, now, as all the fun memories flash past my eye lids. After the memories ended, I slowly opened my eyes, not bothering to wipe away all the tears. I got up and went towards Charlie's gun belt on the kitchen counter. Charlie is with Billy today for a fishing trip. I guess he didn't think I was this bad. Wrong. I feel horrible doing this to him and Renee, but I just can't take this anymore. This pain. It's too much for me. And I've had enough. I hope they will understand and forgive me for this. At least I should write them a letter. They deserve one.

I got a sheet of paper and a pen since I figured writing on a sticky note would be a bit...you know? I sighed and started writing with tears about to come out from my eyes.

_Dear, Dad and Mom_

_I'm sorry and forgive me for doing this, but please_

_understand. This pain is too much for me. It's unbearable._

_Please know, that I love you both and always will. Don't_

_forget that. Thank you for taking care of me all this time._

_Again, I'm sorry I had to leave this way. Please, understand._

_If the Cullens ever come back, please tell them that I love them_

_and forever will._

_Good-Bye._

_Love_

_Bella_

I slowly put down the pen next to the paper on the counter. I took out the gun stuck in Charlie's gun belt, and made sure the bullets were full. Well, what do you know? It is. I slowly pushed down the trigger to the gun and pointed it towards my head, just below my temple on the right side. _This is it. _I thought.

I took in deep long breaths and whispered.

"Good-Bye" Dad, Mom, Edward, Alice, Esme, Carsile, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, even Lauren.

Then, finally, I shoot the gun. It hurt. _A lot._ But just a few seconds. Then everything went black.

All I knew was that tears were silently flowing down my cheek, again, except it was flowing with the blood, now.

_I love you, Edward. Forever._

_It was raining harder than usual, that day in Forks, Washington. My forever home._

_XXXυποδοχή στην κόλασηXXX_

I'm in a dark and cold place. But I can't see anything. Are my eyes even open?

I can't really tell by the pitch blackness that surrounds me.

Suddenly, there are voices. Almost like a whisper, but I still can't see anything. Who are these people!?

_"You can't be serious, Lord! This child should be punished for being in 'love' with a cold one! Also, she has committed a sin by dying in vain!"_

_"Now, now, my child. She also might be able to help us lead to our Underworld glory. She has connections. That young cold one still hasn't cut their red string. I can see and feel it. How pathetic."_

What the...? Red string?? Young cold one...who? Edward?

_"Our glory...however, how is she going to lead us to the mortal world?"_

There was a evil chuckle that could have sent shivers up my spine, but I felt like I wasn't in my body...

_"Ah, dear one. Easy. We will make her one of us!"_

There was a tiny gasp and the conversation quickly vanished from the air.

* * *

**Okay, let me explain what "red string" means cause I think many of you don't get it, "Red String" are invisible strings that only demons and angels can see and feel. They are strings that are attached to bodies that indicated their relationships with someone else. Well, red means love relationships. So yeah. Comes in handy to them. So yupp.**

**Review away!**


	2. Chapter 1: Eternal Torture: Revealations

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait! this is chapter one i know you guys are a bit confused by the last chapter but i hope this chapter would clear some of ur questions up!**

**_Enjoy. _Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight Characters!**

* * *

I was pulled back by some unknown force and there was me.

I was in the kitchen of Charlie's house. This feeling...weird. It felt like I was still there, dancing to the music, cooking dinner for Charlie. But then I was just seeing myself doing that action from third person perspective.

I could still feel myself doing the actions and feel what I was feeling at the moment. Happiness and anxiousness. But I frowned at the emotions somehow, like I wasn't supposed to feel that way at this moment because something bad was going to happen soon, I didn't know what but I could feel it in my gut. Although, I didn't know if this tugging feeling was in my moving body in front of me or the body I was in, but I couldn't see myself.

It felt like I was switching bodies, back and forth, in the kitchen. Weird, indeed.

The front door opened with a creaking sound and the crude sound of jingling keys. I didn't stop what I was doing though, just turned down the volume of the stereo and kept cooking dinner. It was almost ready. I was beginning to feel a little bit of panic thinking Charlie would be tired and the dinner wasn't ready.

"Hey, Bells, smells good" He said, while poking his head out just a little from the kitchen doorway. I smiled at him shyly.

"Sorry, Dad. Dinner isn't quite ready yet. It will be only few minutes." He nodded with a smile."Don't worry, it's fine. I will just be watching TV. Call me when dinner is ready though." As he said that, he turned away from the doorway and I heard his footsteps walking towards the living room. Soon after, the TV was blaring a football game.

I rolled my eyes at that. _Typical Charlie._

As I placed the last portion of spaghetti on the plate, I called Charlie to tell him that dinner was ready. He came bounding towards the dining table as I set the plate between our silverware.

He looked a little nervous as he sat down, but I didn't question it. He was probably thinking about some case he was working on or something. Emotions always cross his face when he is thinking to himself. I shrugged my shoulders, sat down and began eating the spaghetti.

Charlie kept stealing glances at me and seemed to not be eating his spaghetti that much. That's weird.

The tugging feeling kept growing bigger, but I continued to ignore it. But the third perspective Bella was definitely feeling it alright. I was about to shout this isn't good but no sound came out.

When I had finished my spaghetti, I noticed Charlie still had a lot of food on his plate. _That's weird, Charlie always finishes eating before i do. _Just as I was about to ask Charlie if he was finished, he snapped out of his reverie.

"Bells, I....uh....I think we need to talk," He told me, as I stood up to take our plates. "Sure, no problem," I said, depositing the dishes in the sink and returning to my seat.

"So...Dad...what's up?" I said. "Bella, I think you should move to Florida with your Mom," He said. "WHAT!?! Why???" I exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Well first of all, I have a lot of cases at work and taking care of you takes up way to much time. Especially since Edward left you, you've been all...depressed. I just can't have you around me all the time like that. Its really depressing. I just can't," He explained matter of factly.

"Dad, are you serious?" I was still a little dumbfounded at this point, "I'm happy. I've been hanging out with Jake. Everything's fine. I have friends. I get good grades. I'm not depressed at all."

"Uhh...Bella, are you serious? You walk around like a zombie all the time. As for Jake...that's another reason why you should leave. You should not be leading on that poor boy like you do. I know your still not over Edward. I hear you crying all the time" He retorted.

"Dad...don't...please don't do this. Alright. You're right, I'm not over Edward. But you can't leave me too. You're my father. Father's don't do this to their children! Don't you still love me?" I pleaded.

"Ha," he laughed bitterly, "love you? How can I love you? Your beloved Edward didn't even "love you". Edward left you. And now I'm leaving you." He told me. His face held no bit of remorse or regret that he was doing this to his child. "But....but..." I couldn't even form words. I had begun to sob.

Just as I had finally controlled my sobs, he stood up and and began walking out of the house. I followed him and watched in disbelief as he walked out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "Back to the station" He replied, then added, "If you're still here by the time I get back, I'll arrest you."

I couldn't believe it, as the Bella in front of me began to sink down on the floor sobbing while I(don't know what I am) watched Charlie get into his police cruse car and drove away. It finally dawned on me, that the feeling I had before has opened up inside of me, huge.

I began to collapse, too, behind the Bella I was seeing like a movie. I tried to go to her, but my legs wouldn't move I just had to watch her while the scene in front of me changed and now she(I?) was in her(my) room with blank eyes.

It was back. Those days where I was the living dead, before Jake came into my life. I felt devastated at this whole situation. Why Charlie would ever do this, it was unbelievable and it made no sense. He was the one who was glad to see me right? He knew I was getting so much better after Edward left. This is not right...But I couldnt' think right, as the pain she(I) was feeling of everyone leaving before me. It was like no other.

Why was this happening to me? What did I do? Is this what hell feels like? Right then, I let out an anguished cry, screamed in sorrow.

Just then, there was a dark chuckle in the background. The scene of myself packing everything with dried tears on both cheeks started to flicker and blur until it was slowly starting to fade like a shimmer of mist. I was confused but still the pain was there.

The dark was surrounding me once again and I didn't know where I was or if my eyes were actually open.

Then I saw a shimmering light in front of me, which became the shape of a man, who I didn't recognize. He had dark hair, almost blending into the pitch darkness all around us, his eyes were dangerously close to the color of the eyes of the family I once had. He was kind of handsome with his sharp profiles and the only hint of hair were his bangs which hung limply on his left eye. Honestly, he looked dangerously like a vampire, but not quite.

"Who are you?" Surprisingly, my voice wasn't quivering or letting out a hint of any fright, which was weird because I found him pretty intimidating and I was scared shitless inside. Millions of questions ran through my head at pretty much millions of miles per hour.

"My name is Alex and I'm afraid you have befriended one of our creatures. It's a shame how a pretty young girl like you could end up in their little trap. But don't worry, my dear. You have ended up in the right place." There was a slight gleam in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps crawling all over my arms.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't understand! Where the hell am I?!" This guy was definitely creepy. I mean his creature? What the hell was he talking about?!

"Ah, well I thought you have already figured out where we are. Of course, it's Hell. _Inferno._ Did you really think ending your life with your own hands, with some pitiful instrument like your father's shotgun would end your pain? All it does is makes it worse. For eternity, you shall suffer in Hell!" He was laughing like a mad man now and I think I paled to pure white snow, but I don't know if you can actually do that in Hell, because I am, in fact, dead right?

I still couldn't stop the sobbing that was threatening to spill out from my throat. My chest was hurting and and thickness in my throat was making its way up to my mouth but I did my best to not cry in front of this...whatever he was. It's my fault. I should've know...everything I did was wrong. Nothing could erase the pain of what he had done to me.

I was starting to become angry at him. All of them. I wish they never existed. I heard the man in front of me laugh even harder as he looked at me with those painfully familiar eyes.

"Look at you, you are pitiful. But I know a way, my dear. Do you want revenge? Sweet, sweet, revenge. You don't have to suffer the pain anymore if you agree to my little offer." He smiled at me sweetly, or an attempt to make it sweet, it just looked evil and creepy at the same time, like a pervert. I shuddered.

"What do you want?! You already got my pitiful soul. I have nothing to loose..." I trailed off.

"Oh, you have nothing to loose indeed. But, we would like for you to do some...errands for us. You would be very useful as one of us."

"'One of us' meaning...what are you exactly?" Vampires and werewolves...I think I wouldn't be surprised if there were another mythical creatures I didn't know ever existed.

"_δαίμονες._ Demons. I'm sure you have heard of them. Creatures of Hell, Eternal Torture." He was smirking at me with a gleam in his eyes like he was going to eat me, but not before playing with his food first. For fun.

"Demons? Well...I guess..uhm...you are going to torture me?" I looked at him uneasily...really afraid. I backed up a little bit.

"My dear, We've already tortured you. Your weakness is people you love leaving you. It was different before, but since your precious _cold one_ left you in the forest, your weakness started to change that moment. You see, Hell is eternal torture, yes. Each torture is made for each _dead person._ Specifically made for them. You, my dear, we have examined you and we just couldn't leave you here while you could be our key...well, we will talk about that later. The reason why I am talking to you personally is because you have a connection to _them. _Those pitiful creatures. It was a mistake, you see. We made them. Now, they are out of control, going into the mortal world, while we are stuck here." His eyes turned black and I could tell that he is distant like looking back to the memories of earlier times.

"You see the similarities don't you?" He smirked. My blood ran cold, or metamorphically saying. he knew that I wanted to become a vampire so bad. This was his game plan.

"I'm not going to be one of you. Whatever errands you want me to do...I'm not doing it you filthy monster!" This was probably not the brightest of the idea, but I couldn't take the words back as it left my mouth. I clenched my fists and jaws trying to be brave, but I could feel myself shaking. My eyes probably said it all anyways.

He seemed to be looking through my soul as if reading my emotions, what was going on in my head. He smirked again, clearly amused, which was unexpected.

"I do not care a damn about you, but my Lord seems to be determined with you. Shame. You should think about the offer, though. Hate, sorrow, and anguish stirs inside your soul, slowly invading..."

Then he disappeared into the darkness...not a shimmering mist but a dark shadow fading into the darkness.

_Crawling slowly around my soul..._


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Not Your Darling: Soon

**okay, need more reviews! anyways, sry for the wait again...if i tell you that i've been busy, that would be a lie. I've been a lazy ass because there are only 3 reviews and i've been hooked on this series Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Good book. anywho...on with the story..and disclaimer. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything Twilight. Or New Moon...S. Meyer owns it.**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

I got up from my bedroom floor, I was sobbing on and headed to the door, my luggage in tow.

It's not like I had a lot of stuff to pack anyways. I still couldn't believe Charlie left me like that! Arrest me? God.

But I can't even be mad at him because if I was him, hell, I would probably do the same damn thing. Who wants a living dead walking around in their house?

Right. No one. I'm just a stupid excuse for a human being living in this world.

I closed the front door and looked back at the house. One side of me was happy that I was leaving this place and the other side of me wanted to beg Charlie to not leave me like Edward did...but the memories were just too much for me. The nights when Edward would come through my window gracefully and tell me soothing words until I was asleep in his cold and white marble chest. Alice. OH Alice. I hated how she treated me like a living barbie but I still missed it. Her tinkling laughs and the glint in her eyes everytime she would come up with mischeivious plan.

It wasn't like Alice to not at least say goodbye to me? She loved me...even though her brother didn't, she wouldn't lie would she? I still gave into her shopping madness and her makeovers.

I quickly got into the house again and grabbed the phone and dialed the phone number I memorized in my head. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello? Charlie?"

I almost sobbed right there in middle of the hallway hearing her voice. I missed her so much.

"Alice! Alice, oh god Alice why didn't you say goodbye to me? Why did you leave me? Is Edward there??" The questions were gushing out without a second thought.

I head a tinkling laugh from the other line and I was relieved. Of course she wouldn't leave me like that. She still loved me she would come back and say this was just all a joke! Another of her mischevious plan but I would have to scold her later for making me look like the living dead and how much trouble it caused for me and Charlie...but then she would of course fix me up and I would, again, give into her makeovers and shopping sprees. My thought was cut off by her voice on the other end.

"Oh, silly Bella. What did you think? That this is a joke?" "Wh--" But my confused question was cut off quickly.

"Bella, I love you, but hate to break it to you, but you are a total looser and I would not want to associate with you any longer okay? It would look bad for my image. Duh. You know, Rosalie was soo right. You are so lame. But you know thanks for sticking with me shopping! No one in my family wants to go with me because I'm kind of crazy at malls huh? Gosh, you are my own little barbie! And you obliged to anything I say and it was fantastic! But Edward got tired of you quickly, though believe me, that was probably the longest he went with a human girl."

I was shocked. I just stood there dumbstruck without any word to say about what she just told me. I was shaking bad and tears were slowly sliding down my cheeks.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why would you guys do this? You guys were so nice to me. Don't lie to me!" I yelled the last part. This was all a joke. This has to be. I don't care what she says. This is a nightmare.

"Oh, Isabella, you are a lost puppy aren't you? We took care of you until Edward gets tired of you, of course! You believed that vampires have souls just like humans. It was hilarious. Don't you get it? You were just a toy! Nothing more. We had fun with you but we got bored of you so we were gonna have to find another play toy. Now, I really don't have time for this I'm getting the new Channel boots! have fun with your pathetic little life Isabella."

There was a faint clicking sound at the end of the line and annoying beeps. I didn't even have a chance to say anything to her. Though, what am I going to say anyway? She was right. I was pathetic. I believed everythin they said....Jacob was right. They didn't have souls. I'm so stupid!

I cried and cried and cried untill I was sitting there all dried up. Lifeless. Almost. I HAD to get out of here.

I stood up and got out of the house with my luggage and headed to my comfort place. La Push. Jacob, my sun. He would do anything for me, I know it. HE at least loved me still not like Edward. He didn't think of me as a 'play toy' right?

I could get over all the Cullens if I just get distracted...that would help right?

I knocked on the door to Billy's house and Jacob opened the door. I expected a warm smile that could light up the whole town but I was greeted with a cold and hard face. No, nonononono. Please, not Jacob! Don't take away my jake!

"J-Jake? I thought, you know, I would stop by--"

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here? You got me punished because I told you the secret of La Push and I find out later that you were also fake flirting with me! You are sick Bella...playing with people's emotions like that so you could get what you want! Why did you come here? Did you finally realize that your little boyfriend is a bloodsucking bastard? So you came to me didn't you? Yeah. I heard he DUMPED you! You know what, I think you deserved it. Goodbye Bella. I don't ever want to see your face again." He slammed the door on my face before I could reply to his harsh rant.

'You deserved it' hah. I guess I did huh? God, just kill me now! Surely, I deserve death too right? I deserve everything horrible because I'm pathetic, stupid, lame, and alone. Alone.

Why is this happening to me?! Oh god why?

I quickly ran to my truck, now, my only thing that I trusted. I got in and drove away from La Push. From Jacob. My sun.

It was raining hard yet again, in this town and it just matched my mood perfectly.

I sped down the wet road, undetermined as to where I would go next because it seemed like everyone around me just leaves because I'm so pathetic. What could possible change this? Reverse this curse please!

Then it happend. The bright headlights coming towards me, fast. I had only time for a quick gasp as the monstrous vehicle crashed against my truck.

What is this place? I remember the darkness, the demons. But I also remember what I didn't want to remember, but it was imprinted in my mind.

Alice on the phone, Jake leaving a trail of harsh words as he slammed the door on me. The headlights.

I sobbed and sobbed in the darkness until a blur started to ripple in the darkness and it slowly reformed to a handsome man. I remember him. The demon.

"Your torture is one of our unique ones. It definitely has quite an affect dont you think, my darling?" He smirked at me, but I didn't say what he wanted to hear.

"I'm not your darling." I spat out. Oh, the horrible life of me!

It happened so quick, I had a whiplash in my little brain as he now stood hovering over me with a cold hard stare.

"Listen, bitch! Just one more torture and you will be forever ours. Like it or not. And you will work for us. We don't fucking care if you agree or not."

He smiled his cold creepy smile just like the last time and he disappeared once again into the darkness.

_Forever ours..._

* * *

**Next torture coming right up! REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Transformation: William

**Yo, ppl. So..if you guys thought the last chapter was a bit too fast...well its because the demons really want the process to end quicklyyy. They are really impatient and persuasive. Hope you review more!! And now...off with the story!! oh and sry for the bit wait. btw Props to Paulie Youngblood. She's awesome. Actually she didn't really do anything! LOL.**

_Enjoy. Discliamer: Don't Own Twilight..rawr._

* * *

**It was the second week of my notice that the Cullens were slowly disappearing from Forks High.**

**Edward would not talk to me as often and he wouldn't come to meet me at night when Charlie was passed out in his room after lights out. I had encountered Edward about it at school but the only answer I got was "I have been busy, and the others went on a long distance hunting trip." And he would dazzle me with his crooked smile each time. At first, I thought I had a feeling that he was doing that to distract me but I quickly brushed that thought out of my mind. I mean why would he do that?**

**I met him at the cafeteria for lunch and as usual, he had set the 'props' on our lunch table that consisted only of the us two. I had slowly began to fade from my previous group that consisted of Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren a few tables ahead from us because of the Cullens. But I didn't mind; just as long as I had my 'family'.**

**I was eating my lunch in front of Edward while thinking this, and a thought occur to my mind.**

**"Hey, Edward, can we go to your house this weekend? You haven't played my lullaby on the piano and I miss it. Besides, it's been two weeks now and the rest are coming back right?" I asked Edward, excited at the idea of finally seeing the rest of them again from two weeks of their absence. I had really missed them.**

**But the answer I got from Edward crushed my hope.**

**"No, Bella. The piano is at the store getting tweaked and the family is not going to be back anytime soon." He answered with, again, a dazzling smile. I resisted myself from raising an eyebrow at this and questioning him because last time I checked, Edward was capable of tuning the piano, heck, he was capable of being perfect at anything instrumental. And what does he mean they won't be back anytime soon?**

**I didn't question him because everything he said it was always right. I didn't want him to be exasperated with me so I just dropped it. He wouldn't lie to me, ever.**

**So, I went along with it like it was totally normal and answered a quick reply. "Oh. Okay, then that's fine. Maybe some other time..." I trailed off, resuming eating my lunch, but I had lost my appetite because of the disappointment and the feeling at the pit of my stomach that was telling me something bad was going to happen but I shrugged it off.**

**"Yes. Maybe some other time..." I noticed that there was a new emotion I had never seen in his eyes for a moment but as quickly as the emotion had come, it vanished and he was giving me his infamous crooked smile. I smiled back a little, the feeling in the pit of my stomach growing a little bit. I got up and tossed the remaining food in the garbage can from the tray and put it back on top of the can. He did the same and we swiftly got out of the cafeteria with few other students walking with us to the exit door.**

**Right before I entered the English classroom Edward stopped me.**

**"Bella, can I talk to you privately later after school?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but replied, "yeah, sure." He gave me the smile and gracefully walked to the opposite direction of the hallway. I didn't miss the uneasy bad feeling growing in the pit of my stomach as he walked away.**

**After school came too slow for my liking as I was looking forward to whatever Edward wanted to talk to me, ignoring the previous feeling crawling its way slowly upwards from the pit of my stomach. I was biting on my bottom lip as I passed many students at the hallway of lockers and chattering coming from everyone. After all, it was Friday and people were already planning on what to do for the school-free days.**

**Edward came up to me and we went through the crowded hallways towards the parking lot. As we went through many cars, some of them impatiently speeding out of the spaces, Edward led me to the forest that was surrounding the school except for the pavement leading to the main road.**

**We hiked through the woods until he stopped after about 6 minutes or so through the woods. He turned his whole body to face me wearing an expression I've never seen him wear on his face. Ever. Then I realized that the uneasy feeling since lunch was increasing and it was almost burning its way out slowly. But before I could get to it, a low chuckle came from Edward and interrupted my concern.**

**The chuckle was unlike him that it sent chills down my spine and not in a good way, which surprised me.**

**"Oh, Bella. I couldn't wait too long so I'm going to just have to break it up to you right now. We are leaving." He smiled with his eyes flickering excitement and evil. But I was confused at why he held the last emotion in his eyes.**

**"Oh, well then okay when? I need to tell Charlie before we go and--" I was interrupted by Edward's laugh. It was almost sinister and my eyes widened at how different he sounded. What is wrong with him? But before I could ask, he said,**

**"**_**We?**_** Bella, what is **_**we?**_** I think you have misunderstood here. I'm talking about me and my **_**coven**_** leaving. You are not coming with us. You are staying here in this little, pathetic, disgusting town." I could feel my throat burn with a threatening sob about to spill out but I managed to choke out, "W-what?" My confusion taking over slightly.**

**Again, he laughed his sinister laugh that boomed through the woods. It wasn't only me that felt a cold chill sweep through me as the birds stopped chirping and seemed like every living organisms in the forest got the hint of evilness. But the burning feeling in my stomach was not stopping its way higher and growing bigger almost wrapping my body around with the chill.**

**"**_**I **_**am done with you**_**. **_**You are an annoying, pathetic parasite that feeds off of me. We are tired of pretending to be something we are not. Do you really think there are such covens that feed off of animals? You ever wondered why none of us had showed you us hunting? Because we were lying to you Bella! Of course, you were always being a good, quiet girl who never questioned any of us. That's why I chose you. You were too easy! You are dull, plain, and pathetic!" His eyes gleaming with hate as he spat out the sentences that slashed through my heart a dozen times. But I couldn't wince or flinch. I couldn't move from the shock at what I was hearing.**

**"B-but, Edward! You said you love me! You love me and I love you! What has gotten into you?! W-wait, I don't understand this, why are you doing this? Please, Edward stop being like this! Where is Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carsile?!" I couldn't stop questions from coming out as my mind was racing with every horrible scenario this was leading to.**

**"They are already gone Bella! They left me at last with you so I could say good-bye to my human toy personally because, I admit, it was very entertaining to watch you fall for me so quickly. Emmet enjoyed it also, actually. Rosalie was the only one that didn't quite participate in our game, but she is always no fun." He had a frown, but immediately changed to his crooked smile. But the smile that used to dazzle me was instead making my blood go cold in my body.**

**"I've never loved you Bella. I can't pretend anymore either, you became **_**so**_** boring and I think I'm up for a new one. Get out of this disgusting town that can't provide us good humans, they just as bad as this whole town itself!" I was confused and terrified, but I couldn't stop myself from blurting out the question forming in my head.**

**"You don't drink from humans." It sounded like I was reassuring myself like a second check. He rolled his eyes.**

**"You still haven't figured it out? Were you paying attention to anything I said just before? Oh, right you were too busy ogling me with my beauty. We don't feed off of animals, we feed off of humans! Vampires are monsters Bella. No souls. But you still believed that we were not monsters and we had souls. I think that one was my favorite." He laughed at me and when he opened his eyes, I was greeted with ruby red eyes. I gasped out of shock and horror at the sight of his now revealed monster. I put my left hand over my mouth.**

**"N-no. This can't be happening. You do have souls! You are lying Edward!" But even my voice sounded doubtful and it completely gave out how terrified and sure I really was. They were lying monsters. I instinctively stumbled back on the forest floor but still clumsy as ever, I tripped on a tree root, and my butt was now soaked with the dewy earth underneath. I tried to crawl backwards but he was too fast. Hovering over me, he whispered in my ear.**

**"Ah, Bella. Still clumsy. I think its a very cute part of you." He snickered. "You know, the only thing I wasn't lying is the fact that your blood still smells **_**very**_** delicious to me. Before, I thought waiting to see how long I can last was a pretty good idea. But I think I deserve my grand treat." His perfect nose inched forward to my neck as he smelled my 'appealing' blood. His eyes darkened and I feared for the worst. He was going to suck me dry. **

**I was paralyzed right on the spot as his marble lips slowly curled upwards revealing his sharp set of deadly white teeth and prepared to sink into my neck. But just when it barely came contact with my fragile skin, he stopped abruptly and pulled back with a blood-chilling smile on his face.**

**"Do you really think I want your pathetic blood? You are not even worth my fill. You were just a challenge." I didn't know that I had silent tears streaking down my now pale face. **

**"I never wanted you the way you wanted me. There feels like a heavy load of weight just got lifted off my shoulders. My coven is waiting for me so if you will just excuse me." He bowed but I couldn't let him go.**

**"Wait! Edward, please. Don't leave me like this. Just one more thing I want from you, **_**please**_**." My voice was faint and fragile. He looked impatient and sighed.**

**"Fine. What do you want." He spat. I didn't flinch. My heart was already into pieces and the burning feeling was creeping towards my chest and I had to desperately try to choke it back.**

**"Kiss me. That's all I'm asking. I don't care if you don't feel the same way. Please." He smiled and at that moment it felt like everything was fine. He wanted me like I wanted him. He wanted to kiss me like the way I wanted him to kiss me. Full of emotions radiating off from his cold marble lips.**

**He inched closer until his cold hard lips met my tear tinted ones, but there were no emotions. Just lips to lips contact. But it was good enough for me. All I needed.**

**Then He vanished taking those lips I love with him and the only thing my whole body felt was the gush of wind that was forced to change course in front of me. I felt like everything was collapsing in all around me. The damp earth, the trees, the green scenary, the sky that was now darkening. **

**And that's when I realized. Everything **_**was**_** collapsing around me, but I only remained as darkness fell over the surrounding like a giant curtain falling over slowly on the stage as the play props stood still in the background**.

_Xxυποδοχή στην κόλασηxX_

The burning was all I felt just like darkness was all I saw and no matter how hard I try to make it vanish, it was still there.

The burning wasn't like a fire was coursing through my whole body, no. It was just like the bad feeling I was getting when Edward left me cruelly in the forest. It was everything horrible like all the bad feelings I ever felt in bad times coming to haunt me all over again. The pain, the sadness, the irritation, the anger, the hate, the sorrow, and the regret.

The agony was so great that I wondered if real fire would hurt this bad. It probably wouldn't. It felt like I was buried in a dark pit and no one could hear me. I screamed and screamed in agony, even shouting out all the cuss words I can remember and thought I would never ever use in my entire life, but no one was there to help me.

It felt like an eternity as finally I heard voices around me and I was desperate to get their attention to help me, though the pain was slowly subsiding. But it was imprinted in my mind, forever. When the pain was completely gone, I slowly opened my eyes thinking if the darkness was still there but surprisingly, I was met with a pale handsome man with pure black eyes but the thing that surprised me more was how I could see every little description on his face, and his black hair, that seemed to blend in with the darkness in the background that you couldn't tell if he actually did have hair or not but few of his hair that was slightly hung over his eyes gave it away.

I gasped and the man started to chuckle. I sat up, panicked and frightened and looked at the strange handsome man in front of me, but I calmed down as a realization dawned on me. He was a demon. though, not the demon I was greeted with usually after my _torture_. I remember what happened clearly and I expected myself wincing at the memory but all there was left in me was hate. And I hated Edward and rest of the Cullens. I was confused, but the hate was actually comforting.

The demon chuckled again after observing my expression on my face and I looked over at him finally taking in his whole body. He had on what seems like a private school uniform with a blazer that had a texturized symbol that looked unfamiliar on his little left pocket.

I looked up to his face again, expecting pure black eyes staring at me but it wasn't black anymore, it was a bright blue. I gasped again and suddenly I was annoyed at the fact that I am always surprised with these demons. I guess I have a lot to learn.

"Oh, please forgive me for my lack of manner. My name is William. If you accept my offer, I will be your escort." I glared at him as he said the last part.

"What do you mean you will be my escort? I don't even fully understand what offer you guys are talking about except for becoming one of you guys, but what for, I'd like to know." I said, looking at him directly in his freaky eyes.

"Yes. That part, I'm sure you know, since Alex has been pushy with you about the transformation; however, unfortunately miss, you have already become one of us as you can feel it inside you already, do you not?" He asked, raising one of his perfect arched eyebrows. My eyes widened at his question and he was right, unfortunately and I began to shake.

He laughed at my reaction and I glared at him. "It's actually not that bad as you think. Better than your cold friend." His eyes hardened and filled with hate as he said the last part and I can feel myself getting irritated at his last statement.

"He is not my friend. Anymore." My voice was cold and sharp like a winter chill cutting through your skin once you step outside of December nights. And just like those nights, angry wind was swirling inside my body.

William nodded and began to continue his introduction.

* * *

**REVIEW WOULD BE NICE!**


End file.
